Description: The major focus of Project II is the analysis of oxidized lipids and oxidized LDL in peritoneal fluid (PF) of women with endometriosis and those who do not show evidence of this disorder. The underlying hypothesis is that these oxidized products and other products generated by interaction of oxidized lipids with proteins serve as mediators for the recruitment of leukocytes into the peritoneal cavity and for the production of inflammatory cytokines and growth factors. These factors are thought to stimulate proliferation of endometrial cells. The generation of oxidized products is suggested to adversely affect sperm/egg interactions and to account for infertility in women with endometriosis.